Yhwach
| image = | race = Quincy | age = 1,000+ | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Emperor of the Vandenreich | team = | base of operations = Vandenreich HQ | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Sword) | manga debut = Chapter 484 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} , often referred to simply as by his subordinates, is the leader of the Vandenreich. Appearance Juhabach is a rather tall man. He has a long face with a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones, long black hair that reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops that connect with a mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, as well as white trousers and trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, color page Personality He is adamant in his dislike of conflict to the point where he will attempt to stop it at all costs, even if brutal methods are required. Juhabach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 14-15 This same disregard extends to all his subordinates, regardless of species or rank, and is an attitude that he has allegedly always possessed.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 9-11 History About 1,000 years ago, under unknown circumstances, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 16-17 Sometime around or during the course of this event, Juhabach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 2 At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo, and Juhabach personally defeated its ruler, Tier Harribel. He imprisoned her, and claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo for the Vandenreich, regarding it as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc As punishment for arguing with Asguiaro Ebern upon his return to the Vandenreich base, Juhabach severs Luders Friegen's arm, complaining that he dislikes conflict. With Luders declining his offer to lie down before him in exchange for his legs, he questions the latter's estimate that five days were required for them to prepare for the war with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 Asking Luders if he wasn't a prophet, then why he was talking about the future, he promptly kills him and turns his attention to Ebern. Having no reason to praise or blame Ebern, as he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, Juhabach states that his role was over, and that in death, he would be a foundation stone for peace. As Ebern erupts in a torrent of blood, Haschwald asks if it was alright to kill Arrancar, as they needn't be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, he states that they could acquire as many as they needed, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-17 Informed that Ebern's medallion was used, but unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, he states that a special plan was needed to do so. Declaring that "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, Juhabach instructs Haschwald to order the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 Later told of Ichigo's ongoing battle with Quilge Opie, he notes that this is the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society, before ordering that all the Stern Ritter be notified.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Having already bypassed the Shakonmaku, Juhabach appears in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and the 13th Division as they ready themselves for battle, commenting on their expectations that they would attack from one of Seireitei's gates, and remarking that war was always a bitter affair.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 16-17 When this group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, he permits Haschwald to spare the others if he thought of it as the benign choice.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 As Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto realizes that his opponent wasn't Juhabach but instead his subordinate Royd Lloyd, who had used his abilities to mimic his leader's mentality, memories and appearance, the First Division barracks is destroyed. Appearing behind the captain-commander, Juhabach thanks Royd for his service before incinerating his remains. Asked what he had been up to this entire time, he answers by inquiring about what lay beneath the First Division building. He then explains that he had gone to the Central Underground Prison to speak with Sōsuke Aizen, though his offer to join their army was predictably declined. Continuing, Juhabach asked if Yamamoto had exhausted his power fighting his decoy.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 4-10 Yamamoto attempts to use his Bankai again, only for Juhabach to steal it with his medallion. He explains that it's not that they were unable to take his Bankai; rather, his power is too enormous for anyone other than himself to handle, so he ordered Royd not to do anything until he had returned. Goading the captain-commander by asking if he should use his Bankai to awaken the dead Shinigami, Juhabach instead manifests a second weapon from above with a wave of his sword and, bidding Yamamoto farewell, attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 11-17 With Yamamoto's torso severed, Juhabach berates him and attempts to leave, only for Yamamoto to grab hold of his cloak in his final act. Cutting off the captain-commander's arm, Juhabach explains that he never listed him as a "Special War Power" because of his foolish reluctance to exploit others, which made him grow weak. Stating that the original Gotei 13 was a group to be feared when Yamamoto did whatever it took to win, he remarks that Soul Society will die soon, but unbeknownst to Yamamoto, the Gotei 13 died 1,000 years ago. Unleashing innumerable arrows from an outstretched finger, he completely obliterates Yamamoto's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 4-13 Ordering Haschwald to tell the Stern Ritter that they were to raze Soul Society, he observes the ensuing devastation in the wake of the invading Soldat. With Seireitei and the main forces of the Gotei 13 decimated, Juhabach intends to declare a retreat to await the Royal Guard's inevitable arrival, only to be startled by an explosion in the air above.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 13-18 Agreeing that the reiatsu was Ichigo Kurosaki's, he denies Haschwald's request to eliminate him and states that they were leaving. However, with Tensa Zangetsu suddenly thrust into the ground before them, they are intercepted by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-17 Though unaware exactly how, he congratulates Ichigo on escaping Quilge's jail, but questions if he was really intent on fighting given his body's condition. Asked if he was the "enemy's" leader, Juhabach replies that he both is and isn't, yet confirms that he was responsible for the current state of Soul Society. An enraged Ichigo then emits a large amount of reiatsu, leaving Juhabach no option other than to crush him. Unaffected by the ensuing Getsuga Tenshō, he quickly pins Ichigo to the ground, and subdues him by striking him in the throat with his blade. Affirming that he was still breathing, Juhabach orders Haschwald to bring Ichigo back to their castle, where they could recruit him into their army. When Ichigo suddenly awakens, he deduces that the pronounced veins stopping his sword were in fact Blut Vene, just as he is engulfed by Ichigo's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 4-17 Emerging almost unharmed, Juhabach remarks that he had made a mistake in using a pure Quincy to stop Ichigo, as that awoke the memories in his reiatsu. He explains that in trying to escape Quilge's jail, Ichigo absorbed some of the surrounding reiatsu, which awoke the memories deep within his soul and allowed him to escape, since the jail can't trap a Quincy. Juhabach then states that Ichigo knew nothing about himself, not even about his own mother. Threatening to drag Ichigo to the Vandenreich and tell him everything there, the two clash, but just as Juhabach is about to stab Ichigo, shadows appear below him. Informed that his time outside of the Schatten Bereich was up, he realizes that Aizen had confused his perception of time while they spoke, and so turns to leave. When Haschwald intercepts Ichigo's attack, Juhabach declares that he would return for Ichigo and departs.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 1-17 Equipment Quincy Cross: Juhabach carries a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal that features a number of stars and a striped ribbon descending downward. This is attached to the left breast of his trench coat, therefore it is often concealed beneath his cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 13 Medallion: Juhabach possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as shown when Juhabach used it to take Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 11 Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle with Ichigo, Juhabach displayed a certain amount of proficiency with his sword, as he was able to land a direct hit on Ichigo Kurosaki's arm, despite the latter's proficiency in swordplay and wielding Tensa Zangetsu, and nonchalantly clashed with and repelled the same opponent twice while only using a single arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 13-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 514, pages 4-10 Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Juhabach has power paralleling that of an Espada. He defeated the 3rd Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to his power, by his own claim, amongst the Vandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. Reishi Manipulation: Juhabach can collect reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne which he later broke down with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 15 Military Strategist: Prior to invading Soul Society, Juhabach sent Luders to inspect the route that was going to be used to break into Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 12. Juhabach also made sure all of his essential subordinates had access to the daten which will allow them to have the upper hand on shinigami that were considered "Special War Powers" and those in possession of Bankai. Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 7 Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 12Also when Ichigo was fighting Quilge Opie, he determined it was the best time to attack to the Soul Society. : : An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : Using this defensive form of Blut, Juhabach was completely unaffected by a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 10-12 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his Quincy skills, Juhabach possesses a certain level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. He quickly subdued and pinned down Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could react or defend himself properly, despite being armed with Tensa Zangetsu and being a very adept martial artist in his own right.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, page 12-13 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Juhabach is able to gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a crossguard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 12 * : By collecting more reishi, Juhabach can form the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, he can generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 7-8 He is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 12-13 *'Reishi Broadsword': With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Juhabach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Juhabach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's crossguard which, alongside the handle, forms a shape reminiscent of the Vandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including those as powerful as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 12-16 Quotes *(To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." *(To members of the Thirteenth Division) "Conflict is always such a bitter affair."Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 17 *(To Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop) "Pitiful fools. You should have known better than to intrude on my battle." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Male